Las cadenas del olvido
by Usuyase Blood
Summary: Siempre la soledad y la oscuridad fueron mis compañeras en la vida, pero hubo alguien a quien deseo, no perder solo por el miedo de salir herida[One-shot]


Yo nunca entendí que era el amor

Siempre supe, que no era alguien normal, y que me perdí en esa inmensa prisión de soledad y oscuridad, la cual fue, algo creado por mi. Desee protegerme del dolor de esos sentimientos, solo pensaba en una sola cosa

 _"No enamorarme"_

Pero también me condene a solo ser una simple muñeca, que sonríe cuando es solo forzado o ser alguien con sueños, cuando al final, nunca los tuve. Siempre actué como era, alguien vacía y sin sentimientos, o eso era lo que quería que creyeran. El dolo de las palabras como los rechazos, algo con lo que me acostumbre, quería olvidar que tenia sentimientos, volver de roca un corazón, que dejo de latir cuando yo vine al mundo

Luche con esa tristeza y desesperación, no deje que nadie se me acercara a mi, tenia miedo, un miedo que debía estar enterrado; no quería ser débil, odiaba ser débil, ¿para que tener miedo al rechazo?¿porque debía de dolerme sus palabras?

Siempre fui rodeada de gente hipócrita, quienes decían ser mis amigos, gente que actuaban, y me engañaron con facilidad. Lagrimas que caían sin terminar, de mis ojos, pozos vacíos que al ver una mísera luz en mi vida, ingenuamente iba a buscarla, una tonta e ingenua niña es lo que soy.

Pero hubo una vez, o varias que yo fui quien terminaba jugando con ellos, ¿Cómo se sintió esa traición?, pague con la misma moneda, pero nunca sentí esa satisfacción o culpa que debía aparecer en esos momentos

¿Acaso la vida no es irónica?

A veces, pienso que soy como la luna, una parte brilla mientras que otra es oscura, desee no tener sentimientos pero hay siguen, esperando poder estar presentes de manera orgullosa, sin querer esconderse entre las sombras.

Pero hubo algo curioso, cuando tuve al menos una persona sincera la aleje, temiendo mancharla de esa misma oscuridad y llore en soledad, las cadenas de esas eternas compañeras me apresaban, sin dejarme escapar.

Siempre pensé que la soledad era buena, y lo sigo pensando con firmeza. No necesito a alguien que tal vez, se olvide de mi, es lo que siempre hago. Un beneficio del olvido, que ya no piensas en esas viejas heridas que te has hecho con los años, pero también puede ser malo, que olvidas esos buenos momentos, pero yo nunca los tuve, y tal vez, nunca los tendré

Eso es lo que pienso en pocos momentos

¿Por qué la gente quiere el suicidio?

Para librarse de esas personas que les hicieron daño, por no poder aguantar las desgracias de la vida, son muchas razones por las cuales uno, cobardemente se quita la vida

Yo nunca lo pensé, solo huiría de los problemas y no enfrentarlos, puede que preocupe a alguien, puede que no. A veces en mis sueños, me veo a mi misma, frente a mi hincada en el suelo, sin levantar la mirada con esas cadenas envueltas en mi cuerpo, pero luego al fijarme bien, yo misma me encadene, me aprisione a ser una sombra viviente entre los vivos, un ser marchito. Pero también veo, que entre toda esa oscuridad, tristeza y soledad, puedo ver unos pequeños rayos de luz, permitiéndome ver que hay en ese espacio, que mi "Yo" oscuro pueda levantarse y estirar su mano, para atraparla, y permitirse ser feliz.

¿Acaso mi rota alma podía tener una esperanza?

Pero hay algo que desee, ser amada por alguien.

Un deseo imposible, un sueño difícil de alcanzar pero era tan terca, que mi mente solo pensaba en eso, aunque yo misma lo mate, ¿Quién me amaría?¿amarían a un alma en pena?

¿Quién amaría a una persona llena de oscuridad?

Nadie, esa es mi respuesta final.

Pero deje que esa gente, quien me rechazaba y olvidaba, me vieran como alguien carente de sentimiento ajeno, que no pensaba en la vida como en la muerte como si tuviera miedo, yo tenia que tenerle mas miedo a la vida misma. Muchos se ríen de mi, se burlan como hablan a mis espaldas como serpientes venenosas que no saben algo mejor que hacer, ¿Qué yo soy la ridícula?, prefiero morir en soledad que tener amigos falsos, ellos son los que son ridículos

Tal vez tengan muchos amigos, que tal vez tengan tanto recuerdos, que pueden acabar con una simple mentira o traición mínima, ellos son los ingenuos, no esperen que llore y se rían, porque ya estoy marchita

¿Ahora que me oyen sienten lastima por mi?, no la sientan, si nunca pedí esas migajas de cariño, la soledad siempre me da ese cariño, y yo la recibo gustosa.

Fue hasta que conocí a pocas personas, que me aceptaron como tal, aquellas que no viene que decir un "te quiero" y solo fueran palabras carentes de cariño, estas al menos, demuestran que pueden llenar ese vacío, tan grande como ese inmenso mar que alguna vez vi, pero no me importa si son muchos o pocos, aunque sea solo uno, pero intento demostrar, que lo agradezco, pero no como ellos esperan, mi corazón ya esta muerto.

Pero fue cuando sentí eso, lo que dicen cuando sientes ese cariño especial, pero yo quería matarlo, asesinarlo como si nunca hubiera existido, pero algo lo protegía, ese muro invisible que yo intentaba romper.

Me acepto como soy, o es lo que quiero pensar.

¿Se alejaría cuando supiera de mi oscuro pasado?¿Se olvidaría de mi como una muñeca rota?

Eso deseaba, así ninguno saldría lastimado. Esa persona por ver quien era y yo por darme cuenta, que a esa persona no olvidaría. Pero debía olvidarme como a los muertos, el tiempo debía borrar ese momento en que lo conocí, así no me odiaría, así viviría sin arrepentirme de hacerle algún daño, y el miedo se hacia mas fuerte, como una bestia alimentándose de ese temor de volver a esa soledad inmensa.

Debí carecer de sentimientos, pero lo impidió

Tal vez me arrepienta, no lo hice cuando lo conocí y nunca lo hare, pero no quiero apresarlo a esas cadenas malditas, ese dolor era mío, a el tampoco debía de manchar de negro, como es alma

Dijo que vio bondad en mi, y yo se lo permití

Esos sentimientos volvían a revivir, pero el miedo y dolor era mas fuertes, ¿Quién podía ganar en esa pelea?

Odio mentirle, decir que le conté lo que pude solo era eso, no podía enterarse de esa oscuridad que invadió mi ser en ese momento de inocencia, que fue corrompida por el dolor de ser olvidada por la gente que creí valiosa, ahora solo eran gente sin rostro. No piense en lo peor, yo hablo de la oscuridad inconsciente, esa que solo quiere envenenar mi cuerpo

Yo no odio, yo no envidio, así debía de ser. Para que tener un sentimiento que puede acabar con mi vida?, nada podía recibir.

Yo solo tengo miedo

De herir a esa persona y que me tenga miedo, en ese momento, no podría ni mirarle a los ojos.

Pero se que no puedo, que quiero intentar ser feliz en mi vida. Si quería alejarse no se lo negaría, yo tendría que haber cometido un error sin darme cuenta en el momento justo. Guardaría esos momentos buenos, con envidia de que me los roben de mis manos. Trataría de dejarle un buen recuerdo a esas personas, que permite entrar en mi vida, saber que una pisca de humanidad sigue habitando en mi

Me permitiría ser feliz

* * *

 **Perdonen si llegue con este One-shot un tanto melancólico y triste, pero solo quise hacer algo mas emocional y fue este mi resultado, espero les hay gustado como quedo y tal vez, puedan decirme como les pareció :)**

 **.::Usuyase Blood::.**


End file.
